The primary objective of this trial is to reach the dose at which dose-limiting toxicity of Zeneca ZD 9331 occurs and define the maximum tolerated dose when the drug is administered as a 30 minute infusion once every three weeks. This is an open-label, noncomparative, dose-escalation trial of this folate analogue and TS inhibitor.